<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and Her by Safeshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410066">You and Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeshipper/pseuds/Safeshipper'>Safeshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anyway It's Cute, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I', I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safeshipper/pseuds/Safeshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're spending  a nice day in a big house on a cliff with your loved one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You and Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this fic can be read either from the point of view of a man or a woman Or something else, so basically either in a hetero way or in a homo way~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s still early in the morning, and you don’t want to get up. So, you watch silently, as she gets ready for the day. She moves softly around the room while looking for her clothes. She is still in her pyjamas, the ones you gave her two Christmases ago. It was the first Christmas you got to spend with her. She is so beautiful, you think. She is quite short and slightly muscular. Her abs are not showing, but you know that they’re there, because you sleep between her strong arms every night. Her brown, shoulder-length hair makes her face look even softer than it is. The way she walks so softly around the room makes you want to walk over her and hug her so tightly. But your train of thoughts is stopped, when she disappears into your shared wardrobe. You figure she’ll change her clothes over there, even though it would be absolutely fine for you if she changed in the bedroom. But you know it’s not that. She is ashamed of her own body and tries to hide it from you. You have spent countless nights with her, hugging and listening to her while she pours out all of her insecurities. She was in a really abusive relationship before you, and it did a lot of damage to her mental health. And her home life wasn’t that great either. Her father never showed love to her and hurt her both mentally and physically. She got constantly beaten and shouted at by his dad for every little thing she did. Her mother didn’t care because she was too busy drinking alcohol. She got severely depressed as a teenager and tried suicide. Twice. She has a lot of self-harm scars around her body and tries to hide them as much as possible. You always tell her that she doesn’t have to hide them around you, but she finds it very hard to believe. She told you once during a hard night, that her ex used to tell her every single day, how ugly the scars were, and how she should never show them to anyone. The morning after that night, when you woke up with her curled up in your arms, dried tear streaks on her face, you made the promise to tell her every single day, how beautiful she is.  </p><p>She emerges from the wardrobe, and for your delight, you see her wearing a yellow t-shirt instead of a long-sleeved sweater, which she usually wears. Her mental recovery has been a slow and hard progress but it’s getting better every day. She walks up to the bed and says; “We still have a few moments before I go.” You lift the mattress and she slides into your embrace, since you are the taller one. You brush her hair behind her ear, as she presses her head into your chest. You can smell the scent of her vanilla shampoo. She clearly had a shower this morning. You move your hand down to her back and start drawing absent-mindedly patterns onto her back. She sighs and hugs you tighter. You stay like that for a while. No words. Just enjoying the morning calmness and the presence of your loved one. With no worries or tasks. Just love. </p><p>Soon she sighs again and sits up. It’s time for her to leave. You whine a little, since you don’t want her to go. “Babe, I’ve got to go, she says. I’ll be back before you even realize.” You make a sad face but lift yourself up a little to share one last kiss with her before she leaves. You can hear the door shut and she’s gone. </p><p>You don’t have any school today, so you decide to clean up the house after you’ve gotten dressed. You put on a pair of black jeans, a black shirt and a flannel on top. You card you hand through your undercut hair a few times, but because you’re not really going anywhere today, you decide not to style it. You put on some chill indie music and start cleaning the bedroom. </p><p>You make the bed, changing new bedsheets and blankets. You pick up the few stray pieces of clothing and throw them into the washing machine. You rearrange the paintings in the wall and clean them as well. As the sun shines in, you stop for a minute to stare at a photo of you and her in the wall. It was taken during your trip to Italy a few years ago. It was one of the first times you truly opened up to her about your own insecurities and told her you loved her. You stay in your memories for a while, but then shake your head and keep on doing the task of cleaning up. You check the wardrobe, but since everything seems to be where they should be, you don’t bother doing anything to be wardrobe. </p><p>You move on, to the kitchen. You make a cup of tea for yourself and sit down to the counter. You grab the newspaper, to scroll through the daily news. Nothing new, just the same old stuff about politicians. Since you don’t really care about politics, you soon put the newspaper back down, folding it nicely for the next reader. After you’ve finished your tea, you check the fridge. There doesn’t seem to be that much food, so you decide to go shopping. You needed to get some essentials from the village down below anyway. You put on your favourite coat and shoes and leave. </p><p>The walk to the shop is beautiful. It rained last night, so everything you can see is covered with water droplets and they shine in the sunlight. It’s not that cold and the wind swirls softly around you. As you walk down the road to the village, you meet a friend of yours, who lives a little higher on the mountain. You chat for a while, about how life is currently going, and after you’ve waved them goodbye, you keep going. After a little while you arrive to the shop. It’s a small supermarket, but it has all you need for today. You walk in and say hello to the lovely cashier. The shop is really nice and for your relief, it doesn’t have that many customers today. You take a basket and start filling it with the stuff you need. A little bit of soft bread, some fruits and of course some goat milk. Some sweets, -for her- and ingredients for a cake. It’s her birthday tomorrow. After you’ve checked you have everything, you go to the cashier to pay. You wave them a goodbye and continue your trip around the village. It’s quiet. Most people are at work and children at school. But that’s fine for you. You’re looking for a small shop, the one that sells beautiful artwork and glass patterns. It’s on the other side of the village, but you like walking so it doesn’t matter. You see a few dogs and stray cats while you walk down the small roads of the village. You would love to adopt a dog, but you know she is allergic to them, so you have to stay on rising plants for now. You arrive to the shop. It’s a small, white framed shop that looks exactly like it could be from a fantasy book. Most people don’t know about the existence of this particular shop, because it’s hidden behind a corner. And it’s her favourite shop, so it’s the perfect place to find a gift. You walk in, and a small jingle of a fairy bell tells the shop owner you’re there. They emerge from the backroom and ask you what you want. You ask them for a small glass figure of a fantasy scene of her favourite film. For your luck, the shop happens to have exactly the right thing for you. The shop owner tells you the price and asks if you want anything else. The glass figure is a little expensive, but you don’t care, because you know it’ll make her happy. You ask the shop owner to wrap it up in gift paper, so it will be a surprise for her.  </p><p>After you have gotten everything you needed from the village today, you head back to the house. You live on the side of a mountain, about 3 miles from the village. The road is surrounded by trees, and it looks like it could be in a movie, the way the sun flickers through the leaves. The sunshine throws shadows on to the road, making it look like a magical forest. Your house is on the edge of a cliff, so it looks like it could fall of the mountain any minute. But it is securely on place and it won’t fall off. The house itself looks old, as it’s made from old wood and cobblestone, but inside it has all the modern things you need nowadays. It has big windows, and a balcony on the second floor. You walk in through the gate and into the garden. She loves gardening, so you garden is always shining beautifully. This spring, the theme is sunflowers and overall yellow plants and flowers.  For her, the colour yellow is a colour of recovery and new starts. For you, it’s a symbol of her getting better and finally starting to fully accept herself. You walk past the beautiful sunflowers, up to the porch of the house. She isn’t home yet, which is a good sign. It means that she is having a good day with no anxiety attacks. You take the things you bought into the kitchen and start to unload the bag. First of all, you take her present up to your own hiding place. It’s a small room in the attic, and it contains all of your books and writing computer. The room itself is small, just a few chairs and bookshelves. The roof is low, but it has a big window. Even though the room might be plain and small, it doesn’t matter to you. Because when you pick a book, it takes you miles away, into a whole new world you didn’t know existed. You smile to yourself a little, when remembering the last journey, you took through a book. You lift up one of the books, revealing a secret box. You put the gift there and after one last check you leave the room.  </p><p>You go back to the kitchen and finish unloading all the shopping. You then make a small snack for yourself and walk out to the balcony to eat it and watch the sky. You fall deep into your own thoughts, thinking about the plot twist of your new book.  </p><p>But your thoughts are soon disturbed, when you hear the sound of a car arriving in the front yard. You quickly get up and rush downstairs to see who came here. It’s her. She, as you soon find out, is crying, and nearly blindly searches for you, through her tears. You rush over to her and embrace her into a tight hug. “Darling, are you okay?” you ask her, as she buries her head to your neck. She shakes her head and you can feel her tears soaking through your shirt. You lead her inside, onto the sofa, and kiss her forehead softly. You whisper soft and comforting things into her ear as she cries silently into your shoulder.  </p><p>“Baby what happened?” you ask her, after she has calmed down a little bit. She sniffles and says; “Just a harsh day at work, nothing else.” “Dear, you don’t get that worked up from just a harsh day. Please, tell me what happened.” “It’s just that I failed at something and my boss started shouting at me... It shouldn’t hurt this much but it does”, she sniffles. “Darling, it’s alright, it’s over now.” “No, it’s not alright. Why am I like this, why can’t I be like other people? I just want to be mentally stable”, she cries. “Hey. No one is mentally stable”, you tell her. “Everyone is fighting something inside their head. Some people just hide it better.” She sniffles again but doesn’t say anything. “You are doing so well babe and I’m super proud of you.” You card your hand through her soft hair and plant a kiss in her hair. “It okay if you are not feeling well. You’re allowed to be sad, and emotional. It doesn’t matter if you can’t go to work. It okay if you just want to shout and scream. Because I’ll always be here for you.” She has started crying again while you talk, and you rock her slowly back and forth. You sit with her for a long while. When she has calmed down enough, you ask her if she’s hungry. She says no, but you tell her it’s important to eat. You lift her up and carry her in a bridal style to the kitchen. You lower her onto the counter and give her a cup of yoghurt. Then you sit next to her and start drawing random patterns on her back as she eats. </p><p>When she’s done, you ask her, what she wants to do.” Sleep”, she answers so you two walk up to your bedroom, and change into some more comfy clothes. She decides to wear one of your large hoodies. It looks adorable on her because it’s too big for her and you tell her so. She hums in acknowledge, as you climb to the bed. You are not planning on sleeping, so you sit up against the headboard and she curls onto your lap. You start carding your hands in her hair, making it messy and fluffy. She truly does look adorable wearing your hoodie, you think, but you know that the real reason why she would want to wear your oversized hoodie is that she is feeling really bad about herself and wants to cover her self-harm marks as much as possible. She is so strong you think in your mind. She has pretty much gone through hell and back, and still, for some reason, she is still able to smile. That true smile, that makes your hearth beat faster and makes you dizzy. She still has life in her eyes even if it nearly died. You know that you very possibly are the only thing keeping her from throwing herself in front of a train and you are desperate to keep her with you for the rest of your life. You slightly shake your head and lean over a bit to grab the book you’re currently reading. It’s a tale about two women falling in love and how they keep their love a secret in the 1800’s London. It’s a long book, so it keeps you occupied for a while as she sleeps. She sleeps for several hours. After half an hour, your both legs are going numb, but you don’t really care. Every once in a while, you startle a bit into the real world from your book, when she makes a sound of moves. You’re worried she’s having a nightmare, but she keeps mostly silent, so you figure it’s not a too bad dream.  </p><p>It’s been two hours and you can’t feel your legs anymore. You’re slightly scared that the blood circulation is soon going to cut off from your legs, so even in spite of waking her up, you carefully move her so that you can move your legs. You stretch your legs a bit and you can feel the blood rushing back to them. She winces and you turn back to her. She is now sleeping sideways, facing you. You decide to sleep for a little while as well, so you settle down so that she is cuddling you, her face towards your chest. You wrap your arms around her and after she is sleeping soundly again, you drift off as well. </p><p>You startle awake when she moves again. When you open your eyes, you see her eyes open, watching you. You ask her, is she slept well. Yeah, she answers, voice still heavy from sleep. You reach over her a bit, to see the clock. Apparently you have slept over the whole afternoon, since the clock is pointing half past five. You can feel hunger rising from your stomach, but you don’t really want to get up. So, instead of getting up and eating like a normal human being, you lay down with her for a few minutes. But then you start feeling slightly dizzy and decide you have to get food in order of not fainting. You walk down to the kitchen and make a sandwich for yourself. Once you’ve eaten it and don’t feel that dizzy anymore, you prepare one for her as well. You also fill a glass of water and take them up to your bed. She is now sitting upright and reading a book. You put the sandwich and the glass on the to bedside table and tell her to eat a bit. Once she starts eating, you retreat back into the kitchen and start preparing dinner. You’re planning on making some vegan lasagnette, the one you know is her favourite. </p><p>Once the lasagnette is in the oven, you begin to lay the table. Tonight, as you decide, you’re going to eat in the backyard, at the table with a wonderful view down to the village. You put out two plates, knives and forks and two glasses. You consider between wine and water and come to the conclusion, that water is probably a safer decision for tonight. And of course, since it’s a spring evening, you put out yellow coloured flower serviettes. Just as you get the table ready, the clock rings, informing you that the food is ready to be taken from the oven. You lift the hot tray onto the counter, and while it cools down a bit, you prepare a bit of her favourite salad. Then, you carry everything outside, placing everything nicely on the table.  </p><p>And like clockwork, just as you were planning on calling her down for dinner, she’s leaning on the doorpost waiting for food. She’s still wearing that same hoodie of yours, but for your relief she is smiling again. She walks over to you and gives a small kiss on your cheek before sitting down at the table. You can see her face lit up when she sees the food that you have made. You smile to yourself and sit down to the table. You eat in a comfortable silence, only the sound of birds and a small breeze accompanying you two. The sun is slowly starting to go down, although it’s still high enough to make the whole world around you shine. Your eyes wander around the garden but end up staring at her again. She is so beautiful, the sun making her face glow like the sunflowers around your garden. “What are you staring at?” she asks. “I’m just enjoying how gorgerous you are”, you answer her, still watching at her beautiful blue eyes. She doesn’t answer and just stares at her plate, but you can see the small smile her lips are forming. You smile and focus back on your food again. </p><p>As you’re doing the dishes, you can suddenly feel a pair of arms wrap around your waist and a soft breath on your neck. “Thank you for, you know, everything today”, she says, placing her head between your shoulder blades. You lean slightly onto her and put your arms on top of hers. “Anytime dear, I’ll always be here for you.” You stand there for a while, enjoying each other embrace. The song on your playlist changes to a soft ballad, and you turn around in her arms. You take one of her hands, placing your other one on her waist. You start dancing with her. Its slow, and its soft. You move as one around the kitchen. You can feel her pressing against you and breathing the same air as you. You dance in sync, forgetting about the world. The sun is going down, it’s last shines making the kitchen glow. You two are not perfect, both a little broken in a way or another. But it’s okay. It’s enough for now. As long as you have each other, you’re happy. The rest of the world can wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR READING&lt;3 <br/>Tell me your opinion in the comments<br/>Kudos are appreciated&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>